Sara Chidouin
|romaji = Chidouin Sara |image = Sara big.png |aliases = *SAMURAIONNNA *Steelmind ( ) *The Godfather of Sonobeno High ( ) |affiliation = Sonobeno High School |occupation = 2nd year high school student |age = 17 |birthday = |relatives = Mr. Chidouin (father) Mrs. Chidouin (mother) Unnamed grandfather † Unknown Biological Father |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 164.5cm (5'5") |weight = 51 kg (112.4 lbs) |hair_color = Brown/orange |eye_color = Violet |status = Alive }} Sara Chidouin ( |Chidouin Sara}}) is the main protagonist of Your Turn to Die. She is a second year student at Sonobeno High School. Appearance Sara is a teenage girl of average build and average height. She has orange/brown hair kept in a ponytail with a braid that wraps around the side. She possesses violet-colored eyes and develops heavy eye bags after the events of the First Main Game. Sara wears the standard female uniform of Sonobeno High School, which consists of a slightly beige buttoned-up shirt with a green checkered necktie, a blue blazer and a purple skirt with pink flower patterns. Additionally, she wears light purple thigh high stockings. As well as the rest of the participants of the Death Game, Sara wears a collar device around her neck. Personality Sara is described by her fellow participants as 'strong and dependable' on more than one occasion. Her "samurai" attitude and strong 'take charge, take responsibility' mindset proves herself to be a trustworthy and dependable ally to the others. As a result, she's admired especially by those in the younger group and is often referred to as 'Big Sis Sara' by Gin. While Sara is a key player within the Death Game, she also suffers through her own self-doubt where she often believes that she is none of the things that those around her commend her of being. At times, she is also plagued with selfish thoughts about saving herself and sacrificing the other contestants for her own safety, but she snaps out of it and stays steady in her conviction to save everyone. Additionally, while Sara can distrust or doubt some of the other participants, she continues to remain mature and work along with everyone as best as she can, always staying dedicated in her goal in beating the Death Game. History Background Sara lived at home with her mother and her father, along with a housekeeper who Sara never actually encountered. In the manga, the Chidouin family temporarily adopted a stray cat, which they named Kuro, up until they found a permanent home for it. At the beginning of Chapter Two Part One, it is revealed that Sara is not the biological daughter of her father, but there is currently no other information regarding this. At an unknown point, Sara became friends with Ryoko; she presumably became friends with Joe some time after. At school, Sara introduced Joe to Ryoko, and the three eventually became close with one another. The Death Game Relationships Joe Tazuna Sara is deeply appreciative of the bond she has with Joe, and they are notably close in comparison to the other participants of the Death Game. Had she ever felt confused or despondent preceding the conclusion of the first Main Game, Joe was almost always there to cheer her up. The two care about one another deeply -- this being shown throughout many separate occurrences, but most especially when Sara begs Miley to kill her instead during Joe's execution. In her conversation with Joe's AI, Joe reminisces about their time together in high school. Spending time with Ryoko, talking during summer break, buying junk food after school, going to karaoke, Sara helping Joe study, etc. Joe tells Sara how they supported each other through rough times, and how he holds nothing but gratitude towards her. In the official manga, prior to the events of their kidnapping, it is revealed that Joe gave her a cat keychain, as thanks for the dog key chain that Sara had received from Ryoko previously and had given him for his birthday. It can be implied that Sara holds a small crush or a secret admiration towards Joe, as she silently states her envy towards Ryoko when Joe shows up to walk her home, and when she states what she believed would be her last words in the First Trial. ("Joe, you know I...") In the 4th chapter of the manga, Shin mistakes the two as lovers, much to her embarrassment. Keiji Shinogi Keiji has subtly guided others into giving their trust to Sara to establish some kind of order in the beginning of the Death Game. Keiji often tells Sara that she's cute, as a way to distract or deflect her attention from further explaining himself, which Sara herself notes. When investigating, he himself usually confers with Sara to further discuss possibilities and theories. While he appears to care for Sara to some degree and seems to believe in her, his own issues lead him to hesitate on the most critical moments, at least in regards to his thoughts and feelings. Otherwise, he's seen willing to trust his life in her hands, regardless of Sara's feelings on the matter. He also understands Sara and is aware of her own hallucinations following the events of the First Main Game; at the beginning of Chapter Two Part One, Keiji offers Sara a chance to rest on his shoulder, an opportunity she takes regardless of the player's choices. Later on, Keiji instructs Gin to keep Joe's dog keychain to himself to avoid triggering Sara's hallucinations. Appellations Game participants= |-|Organization members= |-|Other= Trivia * Sara's student ID number "SAMURAIONNNA" means 'Samurai woman' with an extra 'n.' * Her likes are listed as sweets and friends in her character profile. )|date=May 30, 2019|author=Nankidai|publisher=Pixiv|language=Japanese}} More specifically she likes sweet pastes, such as strawberry jam, jams in general, mashed sweet potatoes with chestnuts, and koshian toast (which is sweet red bean paste on toast). *The kanji that make up her first name are and . The Hebrew origin of her name means "lady; princess; noblewoman." *According to Joe, she is a terrible swimmer. This is later elaborated upon in one of her events with Mishima in Your Time To Shine, as Sara confirms that when she tries to swim, she just sinks. *Sara once tried to sit on a traffic cone in the past. *She has a 15.5% chance of winning the Death Game, the highest among all the participants. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Participants Category:Females